C'mon Bro
by Tessika14
Summary: Makorra.. This is how Bolin feels when Korra started going out with Mako..


**C'mon Bro**

**_Tessika14_**

* * *

"Look at him; he has her all tied up..."

Bolin talked to Pabu.

"It's just not right, he has two girlfriends..."

"He is practically lying to Assami, rejecting her, wanting to remain friends, while he's all over the only girl I liked. C'mon Mako can't you leave me one girl at least?"

Mako looked in his direction, shaking his head, "Sorry bro. Finders keepers' losers' weepers."

"That makes no sense I found her first..." Bolin said this in a whiney voice

Mako was too preoccupied to answer. Figures. When it came to Bolin, it was mommas before family dramas. Korra or Assami or any other girl Mako hit on would be the mamas, while the drama were any unresolved conflict, between the boys usually caused by girls.

Korra was a bit of a problem. A hot one. That came into their life once she arrived.

Bolin was the one who showed her the probending arena, who introduced her to the beloved sport, who got Mako to meet her, to like her. Had it not been for him she wouldn't be in his arms.

He put his face in his hands, _what do I lack..._

Mako stole every bit of female attention; he made every guy envy him. All it took was a shirtless Mako to cover up any awkward moment created by Bolin. Not that Mako really humbled himself at the attention. That was what got on Assami's nerve, what drove Korra irresistibly closer to him.

"You know I bet every guy drools when he looks at you.."

Bolin normally wouldn't envy his brother, but he got the looks, the bending, the pack, and the ladies. Mako has his lady. His lady? They never had anything serious going on. They just hung out, when Mako blew her off romantically, and then while Bolin flirted with her, he got jealous.

Korra read Bolin's thoughts..

"Since when was I his girl..?"

Answer: **Never.**

_But I was so close._

When Assami learned the truth she decided to move on…still heartbroken, I mean her father stabbed her in the back for Aman then he turned the whole group against each other, just because he couldn't accept her bending friends.

Mako had Korra in his arms whispering in her ear.

"How could she?"

It was like betrayal to him. He had fooled himself into believing she loved him, that she was in love with him. That was hyperbole compared to how she really felt. They were give or take just friends, maybe with benefits.

Pabu scratched behind his ear. It was as if he was trying to tell Bolin that he didn't know why this wasn't working out. Maybe he even knew that Korra was out of Bolin's league. Maybe a little exaggeration.

"I thought we had something going on..."

Pabu cocked his head. To show that he didn't quite understand what Bolin was getting at. Not sure if he wanted to know.

"I gave her flowers, we had a laugh, and I picked her up when she fell down. What more must I do?"

Bolin frowned obviously frustrated.

"It's like I'm invincible…"

"Not that it wouldn't be cool to be invincible. Can you imagine Pabu? Having chicks flock you. And have your rivals, -cough- Mako unable to compete…Epic."

He gave Pabu a high-five with his tail after he did a handstand.

Pabu crawled over his head. He was giving him a miniature noogie, ruffling his hair. He made some squeaking noises while facing Bolin.

"Of course I'm not invisible to you..."

Bolin gave his pet a little noogie. The animal responded by trying to escape his arms, at no avail. It brushed his face with its tail, when that didn't work; he started to lick Bolin's face and arms.

"If only you were Korra..."

He gazed wistfully at the pair before he was engulfed in his own fantasy.

Bolin cradled Korra in his arms, his hair was gelled back, and he was in a tuxedo. His lips curled into a smile as he watched her twirl, with the grip of his hand, he watched her, looked at her from head to toe, stopping at her waist, grasping her, locking eyes with the silk blue dress, sexy Korra.

_Her eyes were like water, soothing to him._

Bolin liked to meditate. When he became overwhelmed with emotion he took a moment sometimes to sort it out. He wasn't an angry guy; he wasn't quick to resort to violence. He was sensitive.

In his mind a bowl of noodles could sooth _any_ ailment.

_Her attitude as cool as ice, he wanted to rock it_.

He wanted to make her say his name, talk about him all the time, be his Avatar.

Republic City needed an Avatar and there she was with her secret life. Avatar in the day, teenager at night.

_Her lips like candy, always sweet._

_Her hair always so simple._

She was the Avatar there was no space for bigheadedness.

_Her body. Amen._

She was a very special girl. More than special.

He brang her close, kissing her cheek. Cheeks that tasted like honey, that made him want to love her even more, to release her inner fire bender. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. Disappointment. He found himself kissing Pabu.

"Pabu!"

He turned his head to the side to see Korra and Mako doubled over in laughter.

Laughter hurt when he didn't intend it. Bolin was a joker, but he just hated being laughed at when he didn't intend for it. He wasn't angry about it, but again he was sensitive.

He backs up, spitting out the contaminated saliva, "Sorry man..."

He flushed in embarrassment. He thought Pabu was Korra? He kissed a fire ferret, that wasn't Korra. The world was ending.

He puts him down, and Pabu gives him a funny look.

Korra added a side comment, "Bolin are you that desperate?"

Her arms were still around Mako, as her lover smiled with her, "C'mon bro...You can do better..."

* * *

**Tessika14: That was my first Legend of Korra fic, One Shot, so I'm anxious to know if you readers liked it. **

**It's been so long..Can't wait for Season 2..**


End file.
